


Di Malam Hujan

by TsukkikaFleur



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: #6YearsWithJJProject, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkikaFleur/pseuds/TsukkikaFleur
Summary: Ponsel, novel, hujan terabaikan, dan Jaebum menemukan sesuatu yang lebih hangat dan nyaman ketimbang Americano dari kafe langganannya.





	Di Malam Hujan

Ia menatap jendela kamarnya datar. Di luar baru saja turun hujan, deras. Batal semua rencananya untuk membeli segelas Americano untuk dibawanya pulang dan menjadi teman membaca buku dengan khidmat di sini.

“Aku bisa membuatkannya kalau mau.”

Jaebum menoleh. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku dan menggeleng kecil. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika pikirannya terbaca sebegitu mudahnya oleh Jinyoung.

“Tidak usah,” katanya. Ia lalu mundur dari jendela dan duduk di sofa yang juga sedang diduduki oleh Jinyoung sedari tadi. Kepalanya ia rebahkan. “Walau sebenarnya aku mau-mau saja.”

Jinyoung tersenyum dan menyenggol kaki Jaebum. “Aku sedang berbaik hati.”

“Jangan, jangan.” Ia lalu mengambil novel yang baru saja ia beli tadi siang dan membuka sampul plastiknya. Ini novel rekomendasi Jinyoung. “Di sini saja.”

Jinyoung tertawa ringan. Laki-laki itu kemudian lanjut fokus terhadap layar ponselnya dan memasang _earphone_ pada telinga kanannya saja. Jaebum sebelumnya sudah bertanya  apa yang Jinyoung lakukan (sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya sendiri di pundak Jinyoung) dan Jinyoung menjawab bahwa itu adalah lagu yang ia iseng-iseng tulis ketika dirinya hendak tidur tadi malam, _aku sedang mencoba untuk menulis lirik yang tepat untuk melodinya_ , katanya.

Sementara itu, Jaebum membuka halaman demi halaman dan membacanya sambil memangku kepalanya di lengan sofa. Kalimat-kalimat dilalap dengan cepat oleh otaknya. Setelah membaca beberapa halaman dari bagian pertama, ia tersenyum, “Ini benar-benar tipe novel kesukaanmu, ya?”

“Hm?”

Jinyoung menghentikan musiknya dan membuka _earphone_ -nya. Walaupun ia sengaja hanya menggunakan perangkat itu sebelah saja (mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Jaebum bicara padanya seperti tadi), bunyi air yang begitu kencang menabrak genting dan seng tetap menyulitkannya. “Kaubilang apa barusan, _hyung_?”

Jaebum meliriknya. “Enggak. Aku cuman bilang bahwa novel ini benar-benar tipe novel kesukaanmu.”

“Oh, iyakah?” Jinyoung lalu menggeser duduknya dan melihat pada halaman buku yang terbuka di tangan Jaebum—ia ingin tahu sudah sampai mana Jaebum membacanya—lalu Jaebum menurunkannya agar Jinyoung lebih mudah melihatnya. Ia lalu menatap Jaebum sambil menyengir. “Suka?”

Jaebum lalu mengamati Jinyoung yang kini sedang membaca beberapa paragraf awal di buku tersebut. “Sejauh ini menarik, kok.”

Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Jaebum lagi dan tersenyum. “Bagus.”

Ia baru saja ingin kembali ke posisinya semula di ujung sofa yang lain sebelum tangan Jaebum menangkapnya—mencegahnya pergi. Laki-laki itu terkejut. Kemudian menyengir kecil.

“Kenapa?”

Jaebum lalu menatapnya dan menyeringai tipis. “Kenapa, ya?”

“Hmm.”

Keduanya lalu tertawa.

Jinyoung tidak lama kemudian memutuskan tatapannya dan mengembuskan napas. Ia lalu menyamankan duduknya persis di samping Jaebum. “Oke. Puas, _hyung_?”

Jaebum terkekeh. Ia menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja di sampingnya. Di luar, hujan sepertinya semakin deras dan hawa dingin sedikit demi sedikit merayapi keduanya.

Sebuah ide sekonyong-konyong muncul di benaknya.

“Batu-gunting-kertas?”

“Hah?” Jinyoung tertawa keheranan sambil menutupi mulutnya. “Apa sih, tiba-tiba?”

Jaebum mengangkat bahunya. “Iseng.” Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan menyenggol lengan Jinyoung. “Yang kalah mendapatkan sentil di dahi.”

Jinyoung mengangkat tepi bibirnya dan menatap Jaebum yang tengah tersenyum rileks ke arahnya. Jaebum lalu mengedikkan matanya pada tangannya yang telah siap untuk mempermainkan permainan iseng ini.

Lalu keduanya berseru, “Batu-gunting-kertas!”

Sama-sama kertas. Sama-sama batu. Di percobaan ketiga Jinyoung menang.

Jaebum berteriak tertahan atas kekalahannya yang tiba-tiba dan Jinyoung tertawa lebar. Ia mempersiapkan tangannya, lalu mulai menjentikkan jarinya untuk berlatih.

“Justru para penantanglah yang akan kalah, kata orang-orang.”

“Enggak, enggak. Ini masih permulaan.”

Jinyoung terkekeh. “Kalah tetap kalah, baik di awal maupun di akhir.”

“Iya, iya.” Jaebum kemudian menyerahkan dahinya pada Jinyoung sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia menahan bibirnya sambil tertawa. “Jangan keras-keras.”

“Aku akan melakukannya sekuat tenaga.” Dan Jinyoung melakukannya. Bunyi jentikkan hebat terdengar begitu keras dan nyaris-nyaris mengalahkan hujan. Jaebum otomatis mengusap-usap dahinya sambil tertawa dan meringis kesakitan. Jinyoung spontan merangkulnya sambil tertawa dan merasa (sedikit) bersalah. “Maaf, maaf. Sakit sekali, ya? _Hyung_ dahimu merah!”

Jinyoung sekarang sibuk mengusap-usap dahi Jaebum sambil tertawa. Lipatan-lipatan di sekitar matanya ketika ia tersenyum membuat Jaebum merasa sesuatu mulai menggelitik perutnya.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Ia lalu menurunkan tangan Jinyoung dan meremasnya. Tangannya hangat. Dingin di ruangan itu tidak lagi begitu terasa dan Jaebum rasanya ingin menggenggamnya selama-lamanya. Ia menatap Jinyoung. “Ayo, lanjut.”

Dan dalam satu kali percobaan Jaebum langsung memenangkan babak ini. Jinyoung histeris dan segera mundur jauh-jauh di sofa itu. Jaebum spontan menarik tangannya sambil menyeringai _kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari ini_ dan Jinyoung semakin terkekeh keras sekaligus waswas.

Pada akhirnya Jinyoung berhasil duduk tegak di hadapan Jaebum tanpa lagi memundurkan dirinya lebih jauh. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil meringis. Jantungnya berdegub begitu cepat; mengantisipasi adanya jentikan keras yang tiba-tiba mendarat di dahinya. “Tolong pelan-pelan.”

Jaebum lalu menggeleng—walaupun Jinyoung tidak dapat melihatnya menggelengkan kepalanya—dan mengangkat salah satu sisi bibirnya.

“Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya kau dapatkan, Park Jinyoung.”

Jaebum lalu meletakkan tangannya dalam posisi siap menyentil dahi Jinyoung. Satu tangannya merangkul leher Jinyoung untuk mencegah ia mundur. Ia memejamkan matanya semakin erat; Jaebum terlalu superior dalam kekuatan jentikan dan Jinyoung menyadari seharusnya tidak memprovokasi Jaebum saat ia kalah pertama tadi.

“Siap, ya.”

Namun Jinyoung merasakan kedua tangan itu  malah turun ke sisi wajahnya, menangkupnya, mengusapnya lembut, berikutnya ia merasakan ciuman Jaebum yang mendarat halus di dahinya.

Kedua bahu Jinyoung yang tadinya tegang segara jatuh begitu lemas. Jaebum tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika ia menyudahi ciuman singkatnya. Jinyoung menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa yang begitu kosong di belakangnya sambil menutupi matanya.

Jaebum tertawa kecil dan Jinyoung yang merasa dicurangi terduduk kembali.

Dengan wajah sebal (yang dihiasi senyum tidak henti-henti) ia berkata, “Kau sudah merencanakan ini dari awal.”

Jaebum, dengan santainya menyenderkan diri, tersenyum congkak (yang masih terlihat begitu menawan di mata Jinyoung). “Iya.”

Jinyoung lalu menutup wajahnya dan menyisakan telinganya yang memerah. “Oh, astaga.”

Laki-laki di hadapannya masih tersenyum dan merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Jinyoung. Ia kemudian menempelkan kepalanya pada Jinyoung sambil menggenggam tangannya. “Maaf, maaf.”

“Tidak. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu,” desisnya ketika ia membuka telungkup tangannya dan melirik Jaebum sok galak sambil menyikutnya pelan di rusuk.

Jaebum tertawa sambil setengah menutup mulutnya. Ia lalu menatap Jinyoung setengah serius. “Kau akan tetap memaafkanku.”

Mereka tertawa.

Ponsel, novel, hujan terabaikan, dan Jaebum menemukan sesuatu yang lebih hangat dan nyaman ketimbang Americano dari kafe langganannya.

(Jaebum mencium dahi Jinyoung sekali lagi. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan hingga akhir.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 6th anniversary to our greatest soulmate ever, Im Jaebum, Park Jinyoung! Hope you will last eternally and keep producing musics that always speak for our hearts. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
